


At His Apartment

by TimeLadyOfEarth



Category: Durarara!!!, shizaya - Fandom
Genre: Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, bottom!izaya, top!shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyOfEarth/pseuds/TimeLadyOfEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Shizuo are once again locked in the midst of battle, but this time it ends a little differently when shizuo suddenly kisses Izaya and drags him off to his apartment. What is the worst that could happen?<br/>Rated M for Mature. CONTAINS: BoyxBoy, Mature Language, mindless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Apartment

"Stupid pathetic monster." I mumbled, sitting up from the concrete slab that i landed on.  
in an instant, the blonde bartender was upon me, picking me up by the collar of my shirt. I reached up and tried to pry his fingers open. He grinned, walked a few feet and pushing me against the brick wall of the alley we were in.  
"What the hell did you call me?" He growled.  
"I said, Stupid Pathetic Monster."I yelled, spitting in his face.  
He frowned and dropped me. I fell to the floor loudly. Pushing myself off the filthy ground, i stood up and brushed off my jacket, glaring at him.  
I tried to walk around him, attempting to get away without seeming like a coward, but he once again pushed me up against the wall. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them by my side.  
He grinned and kissed me.  
I gasped loudly, opening my mouth as i did so and allowing his tongue the opportunity to slide seductively into my mouth. He bit my bottom lip, causing me to jump and open my mouth more.  
He tongue pushed against mine, filling my mouth with an intriguing taste, sort of a mixture of blood and cigarette smoke.  
It was intoxicating.  
I kissed him back, forcing my tongue against his. He ran his hands through my raven hair and pulled me closer. He moved his knee and pressed it gently to my crotch, grinding it against me. I moaned quietly and closed my eyes, thoroughly enjoying the feeling.  
Then he broke the kiss, leaning back and leaving both of us gasping for air.  
"What the actual hell, Shizu-chan?!" I asked, trying to sound angry instead of thoroughly shaken and aroused.  
Shizuo turned his head towards the opening of the small alleyway, his eyes darting around nervously.  
Without warning, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the open street. I tried desperately to pull away, but he was too strong, and i was pulled along reluctantly.  
He pulled me about a block until i managed to unpry his fingers from my wrist.  
"Where the hell are you taking me, you stupid, insignificant monster? What the fuck is going on?" I yelled, waving my hands.  
"Just follow me, you ignorant flea!" He yelled back at me, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.  
I struggled to get free, but he help on tight, carrying me down what seemed like a residential street.  
After a few more blocks, he stopped in front of an old, crumbling apartment building.  
Using the hand that wasn't holding me, he opened the glass door. I gave up struggling and crossed my arms defiantly.  
He walked across the barren lobby and stood in front of what looked like an elevator door.  
He pushed the up button and the door swung open.  
Once inside, he set me down.  
"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.  
Shizuo leaned against the elevator wall and absentmindedly pressed the 3 button.  
"Its an elevator, idiot."  
I glared at him, "I mean-"  
He cut me off, "I know what you mean. This is my apartment."  
My eyes widened. 'Shizu-chan's apartment? Why did he bring me here? What could he want with me here?'  
All of a sudden, he pushed me up against the wall, just as he had done in the alley.  
He nipped gently at my ear and whispered, "I bet you're wondering why i brought you here. Well i am going to fuck you."  
I blushed and tried to push him away. He stood solid, pressing me harder to the wall.  
I frowned, "And what makes you think that i will let you do that?"  
He shrugged and leaned back. The doors swung open and he stepped out, walking down the long hallway. I watched him, wondering if i should follow him.  
I decided that i should, and i scrambled behind him, quickly catching up.  
He glanced at me and chuckled.  
Within moments, Shizuo stopped walking and stood in front of an unmarked door.  
He pulled out a small silver key, and with a click, the door swung open. He walked inside and i followed him.  
The apartment was was a studio apartment, dull with bland furnishings and bland walls.  
Shizuo locked the doors and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the bed. Once in front of it, he pushed me down on my back. I tried to sit up but he climbed on top of me, pinning me down with his strong legs.  
I glared at him, "Let me go."  
He grinned and untied his bow tie, "Hey, you were the one who followed me in here, fully knowing what i intended to do."  
He leaned down and unzipped my jacket with his teeth, pulling it off my shoulders and dropping it on the floor by the bed.  
Then he kissed me, trailing his tongue along my lips.  
I kissed him back, opening my mouth just slightly, allowing his tongue to slip into the cavern and dance with mine.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his blonde locks and pulling him closer.  
I could feel my body heating up, the hottest area being my crotch.  
I heard him chuckle slightly, and he bit my bottom lip, drawing blood. I gasped and dug my nails into his scalp.  
He let out a low growl and kissed my neck, biting along my collar bone, no doubt leaving marks. I felt him move, and then he began to grind his knee against my already growing erection.  
I bucked my hips, gaining friction and moaning softly.  
He smirked and moved his lips back up to mine, pressing them to mine softly. I kissed him, still bucking my hips, my body on fire.  
Suddenly i gasped, closing my eyes tightly and moaned, "Shi... zu... chan..."  
Arching my back, i released my load into my jeans, the thick cum soaking through my thin boxers and the dark fabric of my jeans.  
Shizuo leaned back, smirking.  
"I haven't even touched you yet and you already came. Am i that good?"  
I glared and it and he leaned over, picking up his bow tie from where it had fallen on the bed. He snapped it in his hands, the sound echoing in the room.  
"What are you planning on doing with that?" I asked, even though i already knew the answer.  
Instead of replying, he took my wrists in his hands and wrapped the thin fabric around them, looping the string around a rod on the headboard. He pulled it tight and tied it.  
"Try to pull loose." He ordered.  
I pulled on the bondage, attempting to weasel out. I couldn't.  
When he was satisfied with knowing that i couldn't move, he leaned down and kissed me again.  
His hands began inch under my shirt, stopping at my nipples.  
His mouth left mine and i whined softly.  
He chuckled and lifted up my shirt, pushing it under my chin and leaning down to lick the tip of my nipples.  
I shuddered and arched my back, moving into him.  
I closed my eyes and focus on the sensation, feeling his tongue circle the pink bump and his mouth take it.  
Suddenly, he bit down incredibly hard, causing me to jump.  
I heard him laugh and then he spoke, his mouth whispering into my ear.  
"You know, i just thought of something. If i really wanted to, i could kill you any moment."  
I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Then why don't you?"  
He titled his head and smirked, "I don't feel like killing you today."  
I chuckled as he undid my jeans, pulling them down to my ankles. He stopped to take off my shoes before he slipped my jeans completely off, letting them fall to the floor.  
I blushed and crossed my thighs, attempting to cover up my cock. He grinned and spread my lips, causing me to blush even brighter.  
"Don't try to hide from me, little flea, or i will tie your ankles too." He said.  
He leaned down and i watched him as his tongue flicked out of his mouth, lightly touching the tip of my throbbing member.  
I shuddered, causing him to grin. He took my shaft in his hand and began to pump up and down. I moaned, wiggling beneath him.  
He licked up my shaft, all the while his eyes staring up at me.  
I blushed and closed my eyes, biting my still bleeding lip.  
He took my entire length in his mouth, sucking it as he took it in and out of his mouth. I could feel my tip hit the back of his throat.  
He ran his teeth up my shaft, softly but hard enough to send a pleasurable jolt through my body.  
I gasped and came for the second time, filling his mouth.  
He leaned back, coughing, "God damn it, Izaya. Warn me."  
I blushed, realizing he had said my first name. It sounded so fluid coming from his mouth.  
He licked his fingers, swallowing the bit of cum that covered them.  
"I am going to punish you for that." He said, grinning and leaning towards me, crawling on top of me.  
"Shizuo..." I said softly.  
His eyes met mine and he smirked. I could see his face redder just slightly.  
He grinned at me and whispered in my ears,  
"I want to fuck you Izaya."  
I blushed and said, "Go ahead then."  
He shook his head, "I want to know you want it. That you want me. Tell me you want me."  
"I want you to fuck me."  
"Now now, I don't believe you."  
I frowned and met his eyes, "I neeeeed you to fuck me, Shizuo. Please..."  
He blushed and i smirked.  
Then he kissed me, and i heard him unclasp his belt.  
He pulled out his cock, and if he hadn't of been kissing me, i would have gasped.  
He was HUGE.  
He grinned when he noticed me looking at him, "Like?"  
I blushed, "Just fuck me already, idiot."  
He frowned and furrowed his brow.  
He licked his fingers, covering them with his spit and began to poke at my entrance.  
I gasped as he slid fingers in me, beginning the slow process of stretching me out. HE thrust his fingers deep, scissoring my opening.  
Then he pulled his fingers out. I whined, wanting his to continue.  
He spit into the palm of his hand and rubbed his massive dick, coating the hard member in a layer of 'lube'.  
Once it was completely covered, he positioned himself.  
I screamed out as he thrust inside of me. Not giving me time to adjust, he shoved his entire shaft inside of me, completely filling me with his warm meat.  
I felt tears well up as my eyes as he began to thrust in and out.  
I moaned and began to claw at my bondage, rocking my hips with his. He kissed my chest, my shirt still under my chin, and he began to bite along my ribs.  
I cried out his name in pleasure, every nerve in my body craving more.  
Suddenly, he shifted over slightly and the tip of his cock slightly brushed my prostate, causing me to gasp out and arch my back, sending my third load of cum shooting onto my stomach.  
Shizuo chuckled and changed his angle so that with each thrust, he hit that spot.  
I moaned out, my breath ragged and my heart beating in my ears.  
At that moment, all i knew was Shizuo. My whole world was Shizuo. My body wanted wanted shizuo.  
At that moment i had forgotten everything but his name, and i called out to him, begging for more, wanting him to touch me all over and never stop.  
He continued to thrust in and out, beginning to slightly moan himself. He clawed at my chest, leaving faint red lines across my pale skin.  
"C-cut me loose, Shizuo." I managed to say breathlessly.  
Without pulling out of me, he pulled at my restraints, untying them and setting my wrists free.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and thrust myself onto him, my body screaming for more friction.  
I rocked my hips and managed to push him up into a sitting position, straddling him and riding him, his cock sinking deeper into me.  
He Moaned and clawed at my collar bone. I placed my hands on his shoulders and rolled my hips, making his cock hit my prostate with every movement.  
I looked shizuo in the eyes and kissed him, maintaining contact. He kissed me back hungrily.  
Suddenly he pulled away.  
"God! Fuck, Izaya!" He screamed, tossing his head back and closing his eyes tight as he released his own load deep inside of me, filling me to the brink with his warm seed.  
I stopped moving, laying my forehead on his chest and attempting to catch my breath. He fell back onto his back, causing me to fall on top of him.  
I lay there on his chest, listening to him breath.  
After awhile of nothing but silence, i spoke.  
"W-what brought this on, Shizu-chan?"  
I looked up at him, meeting his eyes.  
He smirked, "You are such an oblivious little flea. I was tired of fighting my attraction to you."  
I sat up, tilting my head slightly in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
"I meant that i was tired of denying my feelings."  
I furrowed my brow, "What feelings?"  
"my feelings of love and lust. That is why i fight you, yah know. Cause i don't want to admit how attracted to you i am."  
I stared at him, not blinking, "So you love me?"  
He grinned nervously, "Yeah. I guess i do."  
I laughed, "You stupid monster."  
He sat up and glared at me, almost causing me to topple off of him, "Don't make fun of me, Izaya. I might just actually kill you."  
I smirked, "Then who would love you back?"  
His eyes filled with confusion, "What?"  
I laughed and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, Shizu-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) thank you for reading!  
> this story was originally posted on fanfiction.net under the name TimeLadyofEarth (yes that is my account, i promise did not steal it)  
> i have edited it and improved it some though. It isn't the exact same story, the wording is different and little details have been added.  
> so if you want to read the original you can find it at:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10717055/1/At-his-Apartment  
> Again, thank you for reading! feel free to comment, i would love to hear what you thought of it :P


End file.
